


A drawing

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Gag, Objectification, Smut, Toys, Unprotected Sex, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: You come and live in a dorm, Jisung helps you with a dirty secret he found while helping you
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 17





	A drawing

Jisung decided to help you settle in, by helping to put all the furniture in the room. “Thank you Jisung, I don’t think that I could do it without any help.”

You opened one of the bigger boxes and saw the box. You bite your lip and quickly hide it under the bed. Jisung noticed your actions but decided to go against asking about it. 

“Jisung? I need to go to the bathroom and then I’ll grab the last box.” Jisung nods, once your body was out of sight Jisung moved to the bed and grabbed the box. He looks around to see if somebody was watching and then opened it. There was a big paper, saying to keep out, which made him even more curious about what’s inside there. 

He moves the paper and found a lot of written papers. He moves all the papers and found different toys. Vibrators, different butt plugs, animal ears, chokers, and a dildo. Jisung put the papers back quickly feeling slightly awkward to see that. Jisung wanted to put the keep out a paper on top again, but his curiosity got the best of him.

He grabs the first page and started reading it. 

“I noticed that I have a high sex drive. I always want to be stuffed. I really want to try it, my man uses me as a sex toy. Too stuff me with toys as I sleep and then enter me too, while those toys are inside. I dream that I wake up at that moment, moaning loudly. But then he grabs the gag to shut me up. I come to a lot of times since I have no control over it. Cause at that moment I’m just a toy. First, it starts with the vibrator in my vagina. Then the butt plug and as last he takes out his cock and put it into my vagina too. That all when I’m asleep, when I wake up by his thrusts into me he puts a gag around my mouth so I keep quiet. I want him to make me cry from the pleasure.”

After reading it he smirked. They already made rules about sex, and y/n already gave consent to it. “Well if this is your fantasy, why not make it a reality.”

Jisung walks into your room at night. He made sure nobody was watching as he slipped in. Jisung looks around the room and his eyes landed on your body on the bed

You laid there asleep, just in a big shirt and some panties. The blankets laid on the ground. Jisung tiptoed to the bed and grabbed the box from under your bed and smirked as he opened it. He lays the writings and the drawings on the side, before pulling the toys out of the box and laid it on the bed. 

He grabs your body and made sure you were on your stomach. He pulls your panties down and smiled. 

Jisung grabs the black vibrator and the lube. He lubes it up and put in on, before putting it in you. You felt it and moaned, but you were still asleep. Then he grabs the butt plug out of the box and put it in you.

You wiggled in your sleep form the pleasure. Jisung grabs the gag-ball and put in on the bed, where he could easily reach it, then pulls his boxers down and stroke himself before putting his cock against your vagina. He leans over and pushed himself in. He didn’t let you adjust all the way since he slowly thrusts. 

Your eyes snapped open in shock and you left out a breathy moan. Jisung moves his hand to the gag and put it around your mouth, as you were in a state of shock since the man behind you kept trusting in you at a rapid pace.

This was exactly what you dreamed for. Did he really read those papers, those dirty fantasies? Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, the knot in your stomach released. “Oh so wet, you like this don’t you? Being stuffed in all holes?” 

You whined a yes, but it was muffled by the gag. Jisung smirked. “Good girl. I hope this really satisfy your fantasy.” 

You nodded, a million thoughts ran to your mind. ‘How did he knew? He actually looks inside the box when I was gone?’

started to slow down as he was about the cum. “I’m close.” and with one final thrust, he cums, making you cum again. Jisung drops you on the bed and slowly pulled himself out, smirking as you were still squirming because of the toys.

He grabs the vibrator and made sure it stopped before he pulled it out. “Look at you, such a fucked out face.” He grabs the butt plug and pulled it out slowly, making you moan. 

Jisung then moves towards your face and removed the gag. “Sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.” Jisung stood up and moved to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel to clean you up. He wipes away the drool and the cum and then helps you get comfortable in bed. 

“Goodnight y/n. Who knows who’s next.”

Jisung smiled as he had drawn until the wee hours of the night after the intercourse. He looks at the time and then at his drawing. “Good. just in time.”

Jisung puts the drawing into an envelope, before walking downstairs. “Morning Sung.” Jisung smiled at looked at you, putting the envelope to you, with your writing in it together with his drawing. 

“What’s this?” you asked him as you saw the envelope he gave. You opened it and were in shock. ‘So it was him last night.’


End file.
